


Jinx, You Owe Me a Coke!

by Na_Na_Nessa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke just doesn't realize it yet, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inspired by The Office, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Sweet, jinx, lexa is in love with clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na_Na_Nessa/pseuds/Na_Na_Nessa
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are best friends, and Lexa is in love with her. She always has been, but she doesn't think Clarke feels the same way.One night, Clarke jinxes Lexa, and she's forbidden to speak, but will this finally give Lexa the push to tell Clarke the truth?





	Jinx, You Owe Me a Coke!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, since I haven't been working on my other fics (boo), I've decided just to edit and post some of the other shorter ones that have been sitting there collecting dust lol.  
> This one was inspired by the episode of The Office where Pam jinxes Jim and he can't speak until he buys her a Coke, and she tries to get him to lose by saying he looks like he really wants to tell her something but he just can't, and he gets that look on his face *heart breaks*. T_T  
> If you haven't seen it, or don't watch The Office, no worries! You can still read it! :)  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this cute silly little story, and lemme know what you think! It's great motivation ;) lol.

Lexa and Clarke had been best friends for a long time.

Ever since fifth grade, when they were playing kickball at recess and Lexa had kicked the ball hard into the air and accidentally hit Clarke in the head and knocked her down. She had felt extremely bad, even though Clarke had said she was alright, and after some snooping around, she discovered Clarke liked art, so she tried to make it up to her by buying her a sketchpad (well, re-gifting the sketchpad she got for Christmas that she never used since she had no money or art skills), and since then, they became good friends.

They did just about everything together, spent almost every weekend together, went to each others' games, holidays, and events, and they became inseparable throughout the years.

As they got older however, Lexa found herself more and more drawn to Clarke in a way that she was sure a best friend _shouldn't_ be, but she always knew the feelings weren't mutual. It was no secret that Lexa was gay, (just the fact that she had classically fallen for her best friend), and she was positive Clarke wasn't gay, especially as she watched the on-again, off-again relationship Clarke had with Finn Collins over the years.

Thankfully (and not), Lexa was glad to see the messy relationship had officially ended when Clarke discovered Finn had cheated on her during their Senior year, and she had spent a decent amount of time consoling Clarke and being her rock. She did everything she could to make her heartbroken friend feel better by buying her things, taking her out to movies and food places, holding her hand to comfort her, staying up late to listen to her talk, but it was only a one-sided kind of love. She knew it was never going to happen in the way that she wanted, because not only was she sure Clarke wasn't interested in her like that, but Clarke had sworn off dating until she was done with school—including college—and as the end of their Senior year came, Lexa began to consider going out of state.

She just didn't see a future here, and she wasn't sure if she could stand being on the side and watching Clarke get into another relationship if it ever came again.

Of course, she had contemplated telling Clarke of her feelings. _Of course_ she did. But Clarke always said those wonderfully tragic words that Lexa loved and hated to hear at the same time.

“ _You'll always be my best friend.”_

Those words always made her feel like she was on top of the world, and yet, it put her in a place where she felt like she couldn't escape from. She was in a special place in Clarke's heart, yes, but it felt like that was where she could only be. Her best friend, and nothing more.

It scared her to think that if she opened up to Clarke and told her the truth, it would do the opposite of what she hoped, and that she would lose her completely. It seemed rather stupid of her to do, but her logic told her if she just put some distance and never told her, she could at least keep what they had now.

And so, she decided to keep her feelings to herself, and never say a word.

 

“You're really going to go to Polis?” Clarke asked with a frown as they sat on her bed, and Lexa shrugged, playing with a loose string on the sleeve of her jacket.

“They have a better program there according to Mr. Sinclair,” she said, avoiding her eyes, and it became silent for a moment.

She had already broke the news to Clarke about going to Polis before, but it had been in front of all of their friends when they were discussing what they were doing when Senior year was over, so they didn't really get to talk about it in private. Lexa kind of preferred it that way. She didn't want to be alone with her and see the initial sadness in Clarke's eyes.

“Well...promise me you'll come visit,” Clarke then said with a hopeful tone and a gentle smile, and Lexa looked up, forcing a light smile of her own. She liked and disliked that Clarke was always so supportive, because a part of her wanted Clarke to fight to keep her here, but she knew that wouldn't happen in the way that she wanted.

“Of course I will. It's only three hours away,” Lexa said lightly. “And you know we can still call each other and video chat, right?”

“True, but still...” Clarke said with sad tone as she looked down, and though Lexa felt bad, she also felt that this would be right for her.

She couldn't stay here and keep pining after Clarke when it was clear nothing more would ever come from it. She had to do this in order to move passed it.

“Anyway,” Clarke looked up after a moment, shaking away the sadness, “In the meantime, let's spend _every_ minute we can together and make good memories,” she said with a smile. “We should go on hikes, and try new places to eat, and go on long drives...” she trailed off in thought, and she suddenly perked up, causing Lexa to become curious. “—Oh! We should have a get together this weekend!”

“Like a party?” Lexa raised a brow, and Clarke nodded vigorously.

“Yeah! We just got the pool cleaned, and my mom's going to some doctor convention thing all weekend,” she said excitedly. “We can invite Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Anya, and all of them. It'll be fun!”

Lexa chuckled at her excitement, and finally nodded her head. “Yeah, sure. Let's have a party,” she said, and she watched Clarke smile widely as she pulled out her phone to text everyone about their new plans.

She sure was going to miss spending nearly every waking minute with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, the weekend had come, and Lexa found herself at Clarke's early Saturday evening to help set up.

“Alright, I got snacks, drinks, games, music...” she trailed off, going through her mental checklist, causing Lexa to chuckle.

“You really went all out, didn't you?” she asked (though she always enjoyed Clarke's enthusiasm), and Clarke nodded excitedly. “Does your mom know you're having a party?” she then asked, and Clarke smiled sheepishly.

“I told her it was just a small get together—I mean, _it is_ , kind of. I only said that you, Raven, and Octavia were coming over, and no boys,” she chuckled, and Lexa forced a smile.

She knew she wouldn't invite Finn over, but was there another boy she liked?

_No, she would have told me._ She tried to reassure herself, and shook the thought away.

“Alright, can you set up the table with the chips and drinks while I finish getting ready?” Clarke asked, and Lexa nodded, watching her smile and then run up the stairs.

 

Not long after, Clarke and the house were ready to go, and their friends began arriving.

It was slightly more than what Clarke and Lexa had anticipated, but it wasn't overwhelming, and soon they were all laughing, dancing, playing games, and having a good time.

“Alright you guys, would you rather have no taste, or be colorblind?” Raven asked as they all sat in the living room, and everyone began to think.

“Colorblind. I couldn't go without tasting food,” Lincoln said with a shake of his head, patting his stomach.

“That's not surprising, since you _always_ eat everything in the house,” Anya said with a roll of her eyes, causing Lincoln to toss one of the couch pillows at her, and the others laughed as she gave him the finger. “I could go without proper color perception though, I think.”

“Anyone else?” Raven asked, looking around.

“No taste.” Clarke and Lexa suddenly both spoke at the same time, and quickly looked at each other with wide smiles.

“—Oh! Jinx!” Clarke unexpectedly yelled as she pointed at her. “You owe me a Coke!”

“Bu—“ Lexa began, but Clarke quickly cut her off with a shake of her head.

“—Ah! No! You can't speak until you buy me a Coke! You all heard it!” she said, looking to everyone around the room, and they all nodded at Lexa, who sighed.

If there was one thing Clarke knew about her, it was that she wasn't one to back down or lose from a challenge, and she finally pretended to zip her mouth closed, causing Clarke to chuckle happily.

“Wait, how is she supposed to buy you a Coke if she's here?” Octavia asked, and Lexa pointed towards her, nodding her head vigorously with a raise of her brows to emphasize her point.

“That's her problem.” Clarke shrugged with a smirk, causing Lexa to shake her head.

“Well, I brought a twelve pack of Coke with me, actually. I put it in the kitchen,” Maya spoke up, and Clarke shot her a look.

“Hey! No helping!” she said as the others chuckled.

Lexa smirked at Clarke as she got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing a can of Coke and coming back, holding it out towards her.

However, Clarke smirked back at her, crossing her arms as she shook her head. “Nope. You have to _buy_ it. You can't just give it to me,” she said cleverly, and Lexa sighed again.

She turned towards Maya, handing her the Coke, and then reached into her pocket for her wallet.

“Wait, that's cheating!” Clarke tried to protest, but Lexa stuck her tongue out at her as she opened it up to get a dollar.

Suddenly, she froze as she stared into her wallet, and everyone watched as she quickly began sifting through the random receipts and papers she had in there, unable to find a dollar. She quickly began to check her pockets as she heard Clarke and the others begin to laugh, and she dropped her shoulders in defeat.

“Aw, that's a shame,” Clarke said with an evil smile. “I mean, you can always just start talking, but you'll lose,” she said, but Lexa shook her head at her with a glare.

“Are you seriously going to go all night without talking?” Raven asked as Lexa sat back down, and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

“Five bucks says she'll crack,” Lincoln suddenly said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a five dollar bill, passing it to Raven.

“Five says she'll stay silent,” Anya then said, and Lexa stared at them in disbelief as all of their friends began betting on her—and _not_ offering her a single dollar—only causing Clarke to laugh harder.

“Oh, this is going to be good,” she said, and Lexa glared at her once more.

 

The night continued on with music and games while Lexa sat in grumpy silence, each of them poking fun and trying to get her to talk, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. Especially when they were betting on it.

However, this gave her a chance to just simply watch Clarke from time to time and admire the girl who drove her crazy with feelings and butterflies, and when Clarke would catch her and ask her what, she was able to just simply shrug with a smile.

_God_ , she was going to miss her.

She was going to miss the way her golden hair would glow in the light. The way she would bite her bottom lip when she had a clever idea. The way her bright blue eyes would shine when she had a new idea for an art piece. The way she smelled like warm cotton with a sweet undertone. The way she would stick her cold feet under Lexa when they lied in bed. The way she would always catch her eyes no matter where they were in the room.

Soon, they made their way out towards the pool where they played water volleyball, held handstand contests, and several rounds of Chicken Fight—which at one point they teased Lexa relentlessly about being a 'bottom' to Clarke as she was always on Lexa's shoulders, knowing full-well she couldn't retaliate back with the correct definition of the term, but when they won every game, she felt that said enough. They played until the sun went down, and as they slowly began to wind down into the night, Clarke swam over to where Lexa was resting against the wall.

“Hey, still having fun?” she asked, and Lexa nodded as she smiled at her. “I'm sorry, I didn't catch that,” Clarke then said teasingly at her, and Lexa gave her a playful glare, causing her to giggle. “What? You look like you want to say something,” she continued to tease her as she floated in front of her, and Lexa could only shake her head with a breathy chuckle through her nose.

She wasn't going to lose.

“Come on, just say something. Anything,” Clarke said, lightly poking at Lexa's sides, causing her to flinch and try to push her hands away as Clarke giggled. “Just say one thing,” she said, and Lexa shook her head.

However, she felt something in her chest, like an ache in her heart, as Clarke teased her with her next words.

“You look like you want to tell me something really important, but you _just can't_ say it for some reason.”

Even though Lexa was smiling, she suddenly took Clarke words in a different meaning, and she tried her hardest to keep the smile on her face, but it was slowly fading.

“Come on, you know you can tell me _anything_ ,” Clarke then said with a serious face, still trying to get her to talk, but Lexa paused for a moment as she stared at her, wanting nothing more than to say what she _really_ wanted to say, before another smile broke out on Clarke's lips and she giggled.

However, Lexa couldn't force herself to hold her smile anymore, and she slowly looked away as her smile disappeared.

_I want to tell you I love you._

It became silent between them as Clarke's own smile slowly disappeared, and a more concerned and confused look crossed her face.

“...Lexa?”

She stared at her.

Suddenly, there was a loud splash and laughter, causing them to look over as the others came swimming towards them, and the moment was pushed aside as they got wrapped up in another game, but now she could feel Clarke's eyes on her, questioning what had just happened.

She just couldn't say it, even if she was able to speak.

They finally decided to head inside, and after they dried off and changed, some of them said their goodbyes and left to head home while a few others stayed and tried to pick a movie to end the night with.

Lexa stood in the kitchen staring at the last can of Coke that was left, wondering if she should stay, or leave, or finally end this game and apologize to Clarke, or what.

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her, and she looked up to see Clarke lean back against the counter next to her, crossing her arms over her chest.

She stared at her for a moment, searching her face, and then sighed. “Alright, we can end the game now. I'm calling it. You win,” Clarke said, but Lexa gently smiled and looked down.

She felt like she couldn't just start speaking now, especially after that weird and almost tense moment outside, which had followed into the house with them, and she couldn't shake it away. How would she be able to explain it?

Even if she finally started talking, she wouldn't feel like she had won anything.

“ _Come on_ , Lexa. I haven't talked to you all night, and it's weird, and...I miss my best friend,” she said desperately, but those words struck Lexa again.

Her best friend.

“—Hey! Movie is about to start! Come on!” Raven called out from the living room.

“Lexa, what's going on?” Clarke pressed on, but the words felt like they were caught in her throat.

Clarke stood there for a moment longer, staring intensely as she waited for Lexa to say something.

When she remained silent, Clarke suddenly shook her head, sighing with irritation, and she pushed off of the counter to head into the living room while Lexa simply watched her.

She finally and silently went into the living room to join the others, and as the movie began to play, she could feel Clarke's eyes on her. She looked over and they stared at one another from across the couch, before Lexa finally looked away.

She wasn't sure why she was doing this. Maybe because the reality finally hit her that if she moved to Polis, she would never tell Clarke her true feelings, and it would sit in her chest for the rest of her days.

Did she really want that? Could she really go the rest of her life without telling Clarke the truth? Is this what it would feel like?

As she looked over at Clarke once more, who was now watching the movie with an irritated stare, she realized she didn't want this. She _had_ to tell her, or else she feared it would cause a wedge between them, exactly like what was happening now.

She had to tell her.

She just didn't know how, or when.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone except for her had fallen asleep during the movie, because her mind was buzzing far too much, and as she looked over and stared at Clarke's sleeping face in the dim light, she knew she had to tell her now, or she never would. She owed her that much, especially after this weird night she had caused between from a simple stupid game, and she carefully got up and quietly headed outside towards her car.

She looked around the console, on the floor, and in the cup holders, gathering as much change as she could until she finally had a dollar's worth, and she grabbed a permanent marker before headed back inside.

She went straight into the kitchen to make sure that last can of Coke was there, and with a slightly racing heart, she wrote on the top in permanent marker, and then walked back out and over to Clarke, and she gently shook her awake.

“What?” she whispered, staring up at her with confusion, and Lexa motioned for her to follow as she began to head towards the kitchen.

She walked right over to the counter where the can of Coke was left, and as Clarke watched her put all of the change down on the counter, she slid the Coke over to Clarke, and looked up at her with hesitant eyes.

“Lexa, what are you doing?” Clarke whispered tiredly with a shake of her head, clearly confused (and still upset) by Lexa's actions as she stared at her, and Lexa slid the can further over.

Clarke stared at it for a moment, before she finally picked it up, and what Lexa had written on top finally caught her eyes.

Lexa watched with a nervous racing heart as she read it.

_**'I love you.'** _

She looked up at Lexa, only even more confused. “What is this?” she asked, waiting for her to speak.

She felt her nerves rising even higher, but she needed to say it now, or she never would.

She took a deep breath.

“I'm in love with you,” she finally said. “I have always been in love with you.”

Clarke's eyes went from curious and impatient, to confused and shocked, and she stared silently at Lexa.

She waited for her to say something, _anything_ , but she just continued to stare at her, and Lexa felt the tightness in her chest.

“Please, say something...” she said quietly, trying to keep the tears from filling her eyes, and Clarke opened her mouth.

“I...” she began, clearly trying to figure out what to say, but her brows pulled together and she shook her head gently. “I thought you were going to Polis?”

“Not unless I have a reason to stay...” Lexa said with light hope as she stared at Clarke, waiting anxiously as she could see her mind trying to process what Lexa had just dumped on her.

However, as she only continued to stare at her in silence, Lexa's hope quickly began to fade away, and she looked down for a moment as a tear escaped. She got her answer, and she quickly wiped the tear away as she looked back up.

“I just needed you to know before I left,” she simply said with a gentle shrug of her shoulder, and she stepped around Clarke to walk away, who remained rooted in place.

She had to leave. She said what she needed to say, and it was clear by her silence that Clarke didn't feel the same way. At least she didn't have to wonder anymore, and as she stepped outside, she prepared to shut that door and leave it all behind. She would still remain her friend, always, but now she needed to work on moving on, and she couldn't do that if she continued to live here.

She walked down the stone steps with heavy feet, trying to hold herself together until she could be alone.

“—Wait,” she suddenly heard Clarke say as the door opened, and she stopped and turned around with a hurting heart.

Clarke quickly walked down the steps and up to her, but Lexa couldn't look at her.

A silent moment passed between them.

“Stay,” Clarke then said, but as Lexa looked up, doubt was the only thing in her mind.

“Clarke...I don't want you to feel obligated—“ she had started to say when she was taken by surprise as Clarke suddenly grabbed the sides of her face, and she smashed her lips against hers in a firm kiss.

She froze for a second, wondering if this was truly happening or not, but as she felt Clarke wrap her arms around her neck, pressing her lips harder to hers, she realized it was actually happening, and she kissed her back.

Clarke finally pulled her head back and they stared at one another for a moment.

Did she really feel the same way towards her? Was this really true? She was confused.

“Clarke, I—“

“—I love you, Lexa,” Clarke interrupted her as she stared hard into her eyes with tears glistening in her own. “I always have. I guess I just didn't realize how much until now.”

“Really?” Lexa breathed, and Clarke nodded, brushing away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

“I guess it's true when they say you don't know what you have until it's gone. I'm just glad I finally realized it before you actually left.”

Lexa couldn't believe it, but as she stared into Clarke's eyes, she couldn't find any hint of falseness, and she was— _ironically_ —at a loss for words.

“About goddamn time,” they suddenly heard Raven's voice, and they quickly looked over to see her, Octavia, Lincoln, and Anya all standing at the door, staring at them with smiles on their faces.

“What?” Lexa finally blurted out, and Anya rolled her eyes.

“Oh, _come on_. You don't think we all haven't noticed the way you two act and look at each other after all of these years?” she asked as the others nodded and chuckled in agreement.

“Yeah, we were all waiting and wondering when it was going to happen,” Raven said with a smirk, and then looked over towards Anya. “Which, by the way, you owe me twenty bucks.”

“I do not! You said they would get together before the end of Senior year,” she said in defense, and Raven nodded.

“ _Yeah._ Technically, it's still our Senior year.”

“School is already _over_ ,” Anya argued back, but Raven shook her head this time.

“But the entire year still counts!” she shot back, and they watched as they headed back inside, bickering the whole way.

“Anyways,” Octavia chuckled with a shake of her head. “It is about time you finally realized it, Clarke. I swear I was going to punch you in the head a few times,” she said, and Clarke stared at her with shock.

“What?”

“—And Lexa,” Lincoln spoke up, “...you know you suck at hiding your feelings when you think no one is watching, right?” he said, and Lexa glared at him, though slightly confused.

“Basically, you both are idiots,” Octavia said with a smile and a shrug.

“Shut up.” Clarke and Lexa both said at the same time.

“Jinx!” Clarke suddenly said to Lexa, and she sighed.

“No. I'm not doing this again.” She shook her head, and Clarke giggled.

“But I didn't tell you what you owe me,” she said, and Lexa raised a brow.

“There's no more Coke. I gave you the last one.”

“I know. You owe me a kiss this time,” Clarke then said cleverly, and Lexa smiled.

“Alright, I'm leaving now before I start gagging,” Lincoln said, and Octavia followed him back in, shutting the door behind her.

However, now that they were alone with their new-found feelings, Lexa still felt like she couldn't believe it, or anything that had just happened.

“Clarke, I—“

“—Not-uh!” she immediately interrupted her. “I said you owe me a kiss,” she said, and Lexa stared at her, feeling her heart soar and butterflies erupt in her tummy.

She truly did love this girl. And she loved her back.

“Well?” Clarke questioned, waiting.

Finally, she smiled widely and grabbed Clarke's face, giving her a firm and loving kiss. It felt so natural, and so right.

“So...you're not going to Polis, then?” Clarke asked once they pulled back, and Lexa shook her head.

“No. Not when I have everything I need right here.”

“I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I guess I am an idiot for not seeing it,” Clarke said with a shrug, and Lexa chuckled gently.

“Well, it took me _not_ being able to speak, to finally say the truth,” she sighed. “To which, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier.”

“I guess that makes us even.” Clarke shrugged, and then tilted her head. “You really are in love with me?” she asked, and as Lexa stared into her eyes for a moment, she no longer felt worried or scared about admitting it.

“I meant it when I said I always have been,” she said with a nod, and Clarke smiled gently.

She then leaned forward and kissed Lexa again.

“I love you, Lexa.”

“I love you too, Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you made it!  
> I hope you all enjoyed it! <3  
> Come say hi on Tumblr! @na-na-nessa


End file.
